Skater Boy
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Él era un chico, ella una chica, ¿que mas puedo decir?  SongFic ShunXFabia, ligero ShunXAlice


**Hola a todos mis lectores! Feliz año nuevo a todos! Decidi empezar el 2012 con este songfic que traia en la cabeza desde hace tiempo,espero y lo disfruten.**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>Era la rutina de todos los días; asistir a la escuela, saliendo de ahí dirigirse al estudio a practicar su baile y esperar a la llegada de su transporte para ir a casa. Su vida era una rutina, programada por ella misma para no distraerse ni un segundo por él, cosa que jamás lograba. No importa qué tan temprano llegara el auto a recogerla al estudio de ballet, siempre tenía la buena, o mala suerte de quedarse sentada en una banca fuera del establecimiento y observar con detenimiento a aquél chico en la pista de Skateboard. Aunque no lo admitiera, le fascinaba ver cómo dominaba a la perfección su skate verde con negro, al mismo tiempo que su cabello azabache se movía al compás del viento cada vez que se deslizaba por la rampa. Ella, Fabia Sheen, futura bailaría de ballet adoraba verlo a él, al skater boy de su escuela, Shun Kazami.<p>

**He was a boy, she was a girl  
>Can i make it anymore obvious?<br>He was a punk,she did ballet  
>What more can i say?<strong>

Era evidente para todos que él gustaba de ella, sin embargo, el hecho de que ella gustaba de él era un secreto que sólo ella sabía.

-Hey, Fabia – escuchó como su voz la llamaba

-Hola Shun, ¿Qué pasa?

-Verás, se que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero quería saber si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo alguna vez

-Eres muy amable, pero no creo que se pueda, no lo tomes a mal, pero no eres mi tipo

-Entiendo. En ese caso, espero que encuentres a alguien que sea como te gusta.

Se quedó ahí parada observando cómo había rechazado al chico que más quería, mientras escuchaba cómo se acercaban sus amigas. Ellas jamás perdían oportunidad para molestarlo, se burlaban de su ropa y repetían que un chico como él no merecía a alguien como Fabia, sin siquiera saber que ella lo quería.

**He wanted her, she'd never tell**  
><strong>Secretly she wanted him as well.<strong>  
><strong>But all of her friends stuck up there nose<strong>  
><strong>They had a problem with his baggy clothes.<strong>

Cada vez que Shun le repetía la petición de salir con él la rechazaba, poniendo mil y un excusas de por medio.

-escucha Shun, entiendelo de una vez, jamás saldré contigo

-Dime porque, solo dime eso y te dejo en paz

-¿en serio quieres saber porque? Bien, la vedad es que…no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Tu eres un skater, alguien que no piensa en hace algo bueno con su futuro y yo, yo soy diferente. Lo siento, pero esa es la vedad.

Jamás volvió a siquiera preguntarle, la dejó en paz teniendo en claro las cosas y continuó con su vida.

**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy**  
><strong>He wasn't good enough for her<strong>  
><strong>She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space<strong>  
><strong>She needed to come back down to earth.<strong>

Han pasado 5 años desde entonces, en los cuales ella terminó la preparatoria y consiguió un novio que pensó que la quería. Para su mala suerte, su pensamiento fue erróneo y al quedar embarazada él la abandonó. Se encontraba cuidando de él mientras observaba un canal de música. Su cara se llenó de sorpresa e incredulidad al verlo a él, al chico que en secreto quería en un concierto donde él era la estrella.

**Five years from now, she sits at home**  
><strong>Feeding the baby<strong>  
><strong>She's all alone<strong>  
><strong>She turns on tv<strong>  
><strong>Guess who she sees<strong>  
><strong>Skater boy rockin' up mtv<strong>.

Ese día llamó a sus amigos, les pidió que consiguieran entradas para ver su próximo concierto. Al llegar el día, quedó totalmente helada al verlo. No quedaba rastro de aquél chico que ella rechazó, ahora era un joven apuesto de 22 años totalmente a su altura. Él solo la vio y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, para luego continuar con su show, sin quitar los ojos de encima de Fabia.

**She calls up her friends,they already know**  
><strong>And they've all got tickets to see his show<strong>  
><strong>She tags along and stands in the crowd<strong>  
><strong>Looks up at the man that she turned down.<strong>

El concieto terminó y ella aún no podía creer lo que había visto. Por más que lo negara, aún quería Shun y se sintió culpable por nunca haberle dado una oportunidad. Pensó que aún no era tarde, que podía ir y tratar de enmendar lo hecho en el pasado, que podía ser feliz con él. No perdió tiempo y se las arregló para poder entrar en su camerino sin ser vista, si imaginar lo que le esperaba.

**He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy**  
><strong>He wasn't good enough for her<strong>  
><strong>Now he's a super star<strong>  
><strong>Slamin' on his guitar<strong>  
><strong>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<strong>

Su corazón se paralizó al ver esa escena; su adorado Shun estaba en medio del camerino besando a una chica pelinaranja.

-Sh-shun – articuló con dificultad Fabia

-Fabia, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí adentro? – preguntó al separarse de su acompañante

-Yo, quería hablar contigo, pero creo que es tarde para eso – le respondió aguantando las ganas de derramar lágrimas - ¿quién es ella?

- Fabia, ella es Alice, es mi prometida

- Ya veo, es un placer Alice. Creo que yo sobro aquí, será mejor que me valla

-Espera, ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?

-Olvidalo Shun, no tiene importancia. Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien que supiera ver cuánto vales y que no fuera tan superficial como lo fui yo al rechazarte, adiós Shun

-Adios Fabia

**Sorry girl but you missed out**  
><strong>Well tough luck that boy´s mine now<strong>  
><strong>We are more than just good friends<strong>  
><strong>This is how the story ends<strong>

Se sintió destrozada, devastada y más. Al verlo ahí, feliz conotra se dio cuenta de lo tonta que fue al no ver dentro de él, al no ver lo que le podía ofrecerle y guiarse sólo por lo que veía por fuera. Qué suerte tenía aquella chica, de seguro supo valorarlo desde el principio y no lo dejó escapar ni una vez. Ahora, se iba a casar con él y de seguro iban a ser muy felices, igual de felices que pudo haber sido ella.

**Too bad that you couldn't see**  
><strong>See that man that boy could be<strong>  
><strong>There is more that meets the eye<strong>  
><strong>I see the soul that is inside<strong>

Ahora yo estoy con él, y somos sumamente felices. Así es, yo era esa chica, aquella que Fabia encontró con Shun esa noche.

**He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl**  
><strong>Can i make it anymore obvious?<strong>  
><strong>We are in love, haven't you heard<strong>  
><strong>How we rock each others world<strong>

Estamos en un estudio de grabación, haciéndole los ajustes finales a nuestra nueva canción. Aquella cancón que cuenta la historia de ella, Fabia Sheen aspirante a bailarina de ballet, enamorada secreta y eternamente de él, Shun Kazami, aquel chico que fuera el Skater Boy de la escuela.

**I'm with the skater boy, i said see ya later boy**  
><strong>I'll be back stage after the show<strong>  
><strong>I'll be at a studio<strong>  
><strong>Singing the song we wrote<strong>  
><strong>About a girl you used to know<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pensé bastante en este songfic, y la verdad no me convence del todo como quedó, pero la última palabra la tienen ustedes.<strong>

**Cancion: Skater Boy  
>Intérprete: Avril Laigne<strong>

**DUDAS, QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, RECLAMOS, AMENAZAS, SUGERENCIAS Y DEMÁS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE**

**NEVER GIVE UP**

**Anzu Kazami**


End file.
